


What Will History Say?

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Zhao asks Piandao to speak to Jeong Jeong after he attempts to desert the army.Avatar 500 2010 Honor 3rd Place
Series: A500 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 1





	What Will History Say?

Originally Published August 21, 2010

* * *

A fog clung onto that stretch of forest. Its mist veiled the moon and cloaked the ground. Beyond a tangled, roughened trail little could be seen except the glow of a fire through trees.

Zhao: "You need to convince the general not to abandon the army."

Piandao: "If Jeong Jeong attempted to desert then the matter is settled."

The men trekked a long that abysmal path toward a shack.

"I do not understand the madness of it all. Could it be he was functional yet unstable and we did not understand? Although, I admit, as a recruit I noted a curious fear of fire...."

"Jeong Jeong was a fire bending prodigy, regretfully it appears, a genius consumed by talent. He is tortured by it. But he is not afraid of it. And he sees it differently than you or I."

They reached the shack where a guard stood at its entrance.

It was the dead of night and that wilderness, eerie and alien, suddenly erupted with activity and spooked everybody.

A knock at the entrance and a scroll passed from soldier outside to soldier inside.

"What it will do to morale. The lack of honor is unspeakable. You...."

A puff of smoke came out of the hatchway. The shock of it brought Zhao and Piandao into action. They stormed the dungeon while the soldier raised the alarm.

"...you crazy old man, what is it you do?"

At the end they found the remains of a stockade. Collapsed. Burnt. The glass of a window shattered. A very empty dungeon came into view as the last of the smoke was swallowed away by the night.

"To Jeong Jeong someway, somehow to continue is dishonor - I tell you - he does not see the world like we do."

"A pity." Zhao faced the window where a strand of long white hair remained. "Like a thief into the night stealing the honor of a general. History will not be as kind as you and I."

* * *


End file.
